Here Comes The Storm
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: Flones. Tom broke up with Giovanne and well Danny is there to pick up the pieces but things doesn't go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't been uploading stories as got a busy life at this moment but hopefully this might be a good present. Uploading two chapters on this story. Hope you like. X**

**McFLY Above The Noise **

Once more after a hard day at work, Danny got home from the studios and notices that Harry been sleeping on the sofa while Dougie been sleeping next him, snuggled up more like. Smirking as his notices of what the fans been talking about, Pudd and thought it was cute of how they could name every single couple in McFLY.

Shaking his head with a cheeky grin playing on his lips he went in to the kitchen, got some chocolate milk in a glass with a blue straw before walking out and went upstairs to his room. He walked towards his room but notices Tom's room open but the only sound came from that bedroom was the TV that he must of left on.

Knowing that Tom would be pissed if his TV is left on, the Bolton boy opened the door and went inside to turn the telly off, not knowing a figure sitting on the bed, pillow held against his chest as his brown eyes looking ahead in deep space.

Turning the TV off, Danny turned but then jumped, causing the favoured milk to go everywhere on the floor. "What the….Tom?"

No reply came from the blonde boy as his eyes didn't even notice Danny standing there right in-front of him.

Stepping a step closer few seconds, Danny notices that Tom been proper hugging the pillow like a lifesaver and well his face….he's been crying so what's on his mind?

Slowly sitting on the bed, Danny held a hand out towards Tom which still didn't have his attention, which was strange. So moving his body towards him, Danny got scared of what might have happened to him. "Tom, talk to me mate."

Slowly Tom turned to him, fresh tears falling down his cheeks and well he looked pale so he must have been like this for a while.

Watching him for a moment, the other McFLY boy came by his side, wrapping an arm around him, pulling the oldest McFLY member right in to his chest, which got Tom's attention this time as Danny felt his arms tightening around him and his shirt slowly getting wet.

"She left me Danny." Tom's weak and whispered voice hit his ears.

Danny stroked his hair in a comforting way as he wondered of what he was on about. "Giovanna?" He asked back as Tom cuddled his face right in to his chest.

Feeling him cuddling right up to him, Danny always knew he had his best friend feelings but this was something else and well he doesn't know as he isn't the one who tells people of how he feels as usually everyone goes to Tom but not today if he can help it. For once, Tom needs all the help he needs if Giovanna broke up with him.

"She left me Danny." He repeated again but this time his big cute brown eyes looked up to Danny's face.

He looked back down and notice of how much he's hurting and is really upset about Giovanna, the girl of Tom's dreams left him but why did she? To someone who, to everyone eyes, thinks that Tom is everything to them and personally and secretly Danny agrees with them.

Sighing as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, Danny tipped his head for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Tom I am sorry to hear about that but I am here for you okay. It's about time we are there for you mate. We been through this before and I am sure we can do this again." Meaning to Dougie and Frankie's break-up, causing Dougie to go to Rehab.

Coming to think about it, Danny doesn't want Tom to go Rehab for Giovanna as he generally thinks that he's better off without her….hang on did he just thought of that?

Shaking his head, he heard a small giggle coming from the other boy. Looking down at him, Tom been watching his facial expressions the whole time and had a small smile as some tears still falling down his face.

"You find me funny?" He asked.

"Always had Danny."

At least he's smiling for the time being, just got to keep an eye on him for the time being. Still stroking his hair, he wondered of how Tom had his moments with Giovanna but nothing horrible came to his mind as everything they did, didn't made up of how she left him at this moment after Tom proposed to her.

Danny looked back at Tom's face and gave him the Danny smile as winking. "It should mister otherwise you got hell to pay with."

Noticing him rolling his eyes, Danny laughed. "Your typical, do you know that?"

"Why am I typical Danny Jones? You're a weirdo." A wink came from Tom.

Sitting him up from his chest, Danny sat him on his lap as he sighed happily. "Tom, I know you don't want to talk about this but whenever you're ready, I am here if you want to talk about it."

Tom nodded. "Will do Danny and thank you for being there for me." He smiles slightly.

"What are mates for? And your welcome mate." He messed his hair up before laughing softly. "Nice hair style I must add." He winks once more.

Tom laughed at him. "Why thank you mister."

Smiling towards him, Danny carried on comforting him, not knowing that the real reason is yet to come later on.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

Been a few months since Tom and Giovanna spilt up and yet it been released that Dougie and Harry been together for quite some time now and since the fans found out and that it's been official, they didn't care but it certainly cheered Tom up.

They been there for him as Tom was there for Dougie of when he spilt up with Frankie and now getting sorted for one of the awards of the year, The Soap Awards, Danny knew, in his heart that Tom still isn't cheered up from Giovanna and thought to do something about it but what though?

Sorting out his waistcoat with three chains to the side, Danny looked in the mirror and smirks as he winks to himself and thought he's vain but then he didn't care as everyone knows that he's hot and personally he knows he's hot.

"Looking nice I must say."

Looking behind him, he notices the blonde one behind him, looking towards him, smiling as leaning against the door frame, arms cross his chest with his Olly Murs hat on.

Danny looked back in the mirror, he swore that Tom checked him out in the mirror but thought nothing of it as shaking his head off and smiles as he just couldn't get hurt by thinking that Tom is giving him the wrong signs. He just can't.

"You almost ready?" Tom's voice came back in to his mind.

Nodding towards him as looking at him through out the mirror, Danny turned and started heading towards him, hands through his hair as walking towards him.

Tom waited as Dougie came in to view of Danny's eyes and smiles warmly. "Guys the limo here for us."

"Thanks Dougs. HARRY COME ON! Jesus my mum can put her make-up quicker than this and I thought Jazzie was bad." Dougie commented as Danny burst out laughing with Tom.

Once high-fiving with him, Harry came down with his hair spiked up as frowning towards them.

"Ha ha very funny guys."

With that, Harry left them with it as Dougie followed behind, texting away while Danny and Tom soon joined them in the limo.

**~McFLY Above The Noise~**

Soon after the awards, the McFLY boys soon joined the after party and got pretty tipsy but then Dougie and Harry made the crowd happy as they were doing a lot of things that even Tom and Danny couldn't stop them as they were laughing along as well.

About midnight, Dougie, fully drunk is now in the toilets with Harry, fucking and by now half the people didn't care as they were now heading now. Tom started searching the others as, after all drunk but still acts like he's sobered, notices Danny with someone from Eastenders, a lady and yet it seems alright but then he saw Danny getting closer to the girl and felt like his heart slowly getting broken once more.

Well to be honest, he dumped Giovanna as his feelings for her were dying, in-fact more than death as his feelings were for Danny Jones. Hell he thought that Danny had feelings for him but then maybe he was wrong a now as he stood by, he watched him kissing the girl!

Sighing as feeling something cold running down his cheeks, the oldest McFLY wiped his eyes as he turned and left them to it, not even bothering anymore with love.

Not even with Danny Jones.

**~McFLY Above The Noise~**

_AN: Hope I got Dougie's sisters name right about this. _


	3. Chapter 3

3:

The next day, Harry somehow got home from Dougie's mum and in to his house of where his housemate, Blake is. Walking through the door, the Drummer yawned as he closed the door and headed for his kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water before getting a shower and meeting up with Dougie later.

But as he made his way towards the kitchen, his eyes caught someone in the corner and frowned slightly as he notices someone who shouldn't be here but then he suppose that a visitor is better than nothing so turning his back he headed towards the living room.

"Heeyy….Tom what's wrong?"

Tom had his back turned from the drummer as he just looked ahead for a moment as he had tears down his cheeks but soon wiped them as he heard Harry's voice. Turning around, he gave a forced smile towards him. "Hey mate."

Head still pounding, Harry tipped his head to the side for a moment, he wondered of what's on his mind so he started walking towards him, suspicious. "Not buying it at all Tom. What's going on now?" He sighed as placing his hand against his head.

"Harry it's nothing, it looks like you got a lot on your mind, don't worry about it. Maybe I should go." He started heading towards the door but Harry stopped him in his tracks.

"Sit down now Tom. I'll go and get a bottle of water with tablets, grab myself a quick shower and then we will get something to eat and speak about this. Deal?"

Tom was about to hesitated but by the look of Harry's eyes, he soon nodded as making his way to a sofa, sitting down, making himself at home.

Harry watched him as he turned and walked out of the room to do of what he told Tom and hoped that he better still be here of when he comes back.

**~McFLY Above The Noise~**

Danny soon came home from the ladies house of where he was last night and when he last check his watch, he notices that it's late in the afternoon and another shock was that he doesn't even remember getting a night stand.

Yawning as entering Tom's place of where he's staying for the time being until getting a place, he notices Tom, Dougie and Harry in the living room, talking. Wondering of what they were talking, he stood behind the door way but as soon he got there, they stopped talking.

"Anyway we need to sort out some more tour dates for America." Harry said.

"But I thought Fletch told us that we are not signed in the USA?" Dougie replied.

Listening to them talking about the tour, Danny ran a hand through his messy hair as walking towards the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink before making his way towards his room to grab himself a shower.

And after getting a shower, he would be getting back at the girls place for dinner.

After getting his stuff, Danny turned and headed towards the stairs but Harry stopped him in his tracks, not happy at all even though he was having a laugh not that long ago!

"Me and you kitchen now Jones."

A small smile appeared on Danny's lips as he tipped his head to the side for a moment. "Really….hang on what have I done?" He asked innocent.

The older McFLY rolled his eyes as he couldn't believe that he needs to put him in his place. Once for all. "Danny, no games and I really mean it. NOW!"

Turning, the other McFLY turned and walked back in to the kitchen along with the drummer, not happy of what's going on and now thinking of what he's done to deserve Harry being rude to him.

Watching him, Harry rolled his eyes as he stood there, arms across his chest as raising an eye brow. "Danny you pissed someone off extremely bad." He said.

Frowning now towards him, Danny tipped his head to the side as he couldn't think of whom though. "Say who?"

Sighing now as heading towards the fridge to grab himself a Pepsi before closing the door and stared straight towards Danny. "Tom."

"What have I done now?" Danny asked as tipping his head more to the side, making it look like he's dumb as ever. "All I done is…" Coming to think about it, he has done nothing! Not that he knows off.

Harry sighed as he shook his head in his face, "Danny, really you should speak to Tom if you really want to know of what's going on. Just thought to mention something before more trouble comes to the surface." Harry said before walking pass him and back in to the living room.

Danny shook there, stunned and yet confused as he listen of what he just said and started thinking of what he done to hurt Tom's feelings or something. Slowly walking to the fridge, he took out a can of coke but then stops as he doesn't want a drink as now his legs started heading towards the stairs, in to his room and out of sight.

Dougie watched him before turning towards Harry and Tom. "What have you mention to him Harry?" He obvious doesn't know of what's going on.

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry didn't mention anything as he knows that it's not his place to mention anything so he turned to Tom, who also watching Harry. Raising his eyes brows slightly he looked from one to another before shrugging his shoulders.

"What...Fine." He sighed. "I told him of what's going on through your mind….well not everything but something that hopefully it makes sense or something."

Tom shook his head as looking ahead now, couldn't believe that Harry mention something after he swore that he wouldn't mention anything at all. "So you told him that I got feelings for him….and that…"

"You got feelings for Danny?" Dougie asked, shocked but thought that it's sweet.

Feeling his cheeks going red, Tom nodded towards Dougie's answer as he sat back, right back in his seat as he couldn't believe of what's going on and yet of how Danny is coping. "Does he know that I like him, like proper?"

"No, I've only told him that you're mad at him Tommy." Harry looked towards him, watching him for a moment or so. "Sorry I know I shouldn't of got involved but I don't like seeing my friends hurt by someone else mate."

The blonde smiled towards him, forgiving him as he always forgives people, that's who Tom Fletcher is. "It's alright and thanks mate."

Dougie carried on watching them and just thought not to get involved but he knows of how Tom feels as he felt like that to Frankie but thank goodness he got Harry now. Snuggling in to him, he listens to them speaking to each other.

"You should tell him though Tom." He soon interrupted them without meaning too. Something too common in the McFLY house.

Tom couldn't help but laugh towards Dougie's reply. "You're too slow on that comment Dougs."

Dougs looked up from Harry's lap and smiles "My bad but yeah you should and maybe Danny likes you the same way as well. Better trying than nothing." He added.

Nodding towards his reason, Tom sighed under his breath as he doesn't want to confess something that it might end up getting himself embarrassed or more, out in the public and he can't afford that to happen.

"I will Dougs, I will." He soon muttered after a minute of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

4:

It's been a few days since Harry and Danny last spoke of Tom's problems and well it's a lot to be thinking as Tom been avoiding Danny for the days as he still hasn't thought of what to say to him. Now Danny thinks that Tom doesn't like him and just wanted to get this over and done with but every time he does, he doesn't get anything out of him what so ever.

Dougie and Harry have been watching them from time and time and thought that this is stupid and pathetic as they need to sort their attitude out before going around the world, well some parts of the world for their tour.

A week before going away to some place that boys can't even keep up, Tom finally going to mention of what he's got to say so he started heading towards Danny's room and knocked but soon regretted it as hearing a girl's moan and groaning as some footsteps came towards the door, getting opened and Danny's face appeared behind the door.

Tom sighed but soon hid it as a small smile appeared on his lips, fake of course, "Hey mate I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah sure, hang on a second." Danny replied as he closed the door.

Listening to Danny and the girl called Georgia talking and shouting, Tom wished that he didn't mention anything at all now as he sighed more loudly.

After like ten minutes or so, Georgia slammed open the door, stormed out, down the stairs and out through the door.

Popping his head in to the doorway, Tom watched as Danny sat on the bed with only boxers on. This is making Tom go mad as this moment but then he controlled himself before it was too late. Making his way in the doorway, closing the door, the other McFLY sat down on the bed.

"Why have you been avoiding me for Tom?" Danny asked as the room went silent between them.

Watching his fingers for the time being, Tom sighed for a moment before turning his attention to Danny. "Sorry just got a lot on my mind that's all. So who was that girl?" His voice barely a whisper.

Danny sighed as he looks down for a moment, knowing that there's more than Tom letting on. "It's just someone, girlfriend in-fact, Georgia." He explains.

Since hearing the _girlfriend _part, the blonde felt his heart breaking in to pieces. So he dumped Giovanna for nothing but then it's better than nothing. He wished that Danny can see the pain going through him at this moment but knowing Danny Jones, he doesn't know anything unless someone told him.

"Nice name mate. Is she the bird from the Soap Awards?" Tom thought to ask as he needed to control his thoughts and feelings.

Getting up from the bed, Danny walked to the clothes on the floor and started getting changed as Tom kept peaking every now and then. "Yeah she was. There's something I need to ask you Tom."

"Yeah sure Dan, what is it?"

Coming by his now with only trousers on, Danny kneels down in-front of him with hands on Tom's knees. "Tom what is wrong mate?"

Their eyes linked together for a short time before Tom broke the lock as he sighed. "It's nothing for you to worry about Danny."

"Tom please."

"You want to know? Fine then I will tell you. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Tom took Danny's hands away from his knees as he got up, walked and stood by the door. "I have been in love with you since getting to know you." He added.

Danny stood of where he was, not believing of what his ears is listening to but then coming to think about it, he started piecing the pieces together and realise that Tom is in love with him after all. He turned and watched Tom for a long moment. "Tom I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I thought you had feelings for me too, guess I was wrong." There was something in Tom's voice that he's crying.

The Boston boy got up from the floor and headed towards the other guy but then stops as Tom turned and notices the tears coming down his cheeks.

"Don't come near me Daniel Jones."

"Tom please. I do have feelings for you."

Feeling frustrated with all of this, Tom place his hand on his face, trying to calm down but the tears were threatening to come down once more. "Don't say it, just don't say it." By that, Tom left the room.

Danny watched him as he couldn't believe that Tom had feelings for him and yet he thought he would get hurt by Tom rejecting him but looked like he hurt Tom just as much. Fuck!

_What the fuck have you done Daniel Jones? You're in trouble with him now. No wait, your more than trouble with him, he won't talk to you again._

Walking out of the door, Danny notices Harry there with Dougie and thought not to make things more worse so he went back in to his bedroom and not to come out till everything calm down.

**~*McFLY Above Thee Noise*~**

Later on that night, everyone expect Tom sat down at the table with a take-away from Chinese and well it's awkward enough as Danny kept getting looks from Harry and Dougie, well mainly Harry as Dougie isn't going to get involved with this but if he did he would be on Danny's side as Danny didn't knew any better.

Eating their Chinese in silence, they heard Debbie speaking to her son as Bob sat downstairs with Carrie and Charlie, Carrie's boyfriend and well even they thought that this is silly but then they don't know of what's going on.

"Mum please give me some moment please." They heard Tom's voice saying as Debbie came back downstairs after at least half an hour later.

Debbie nodded as she smiles before coming in to the dinning room, at the table next to Danny. After sitting down, she notices her plate in-front of her, still hot as Bob heated it up with the microwave. "Still nothing." She said to answer their looks.

Danny nodded as he poked at his food that night and not hardly hungry at all. He mind is just thinking of Tom and when Debbie, Bob, Carrie and Charlie came around for the dinner, he knew that he would be in trouble but then they don't know of what's going on.

Soon some footsteps came down the stairs and in came Tom who got a top that doesn't even suit him along with some baggy trousers with no sneakers on as he just sat down next to his dad and started eating, not even looking at the others.

Carrie watched him as she tipped her head to the side for a moment. "Tom are you alright?"

Looking up, he smiles warmly. "Yeah Carrie I am fine thanks for asking." He nodded before getting back to his lunch.

Carrie and Charlie exchanged faces before they got back to their lunch, knowing there's something going on but then they don't want to get involved or hell get shouted at.

"Tom calm down, your going to eat yourself out." Dougie joked as Tom looked towards him with the pain that's appearing in his eyes that no one else can see.

"Fat Tom is coming back." He soon muttered before getting up and walking out of the room.

Debbie placed her fork on the side, cross her arms as she looked from one McFLY to another, clearly not happy at all. "Explain now." She commanded.

Bob done the same as he doesn't like Tom being un-happy and there's got to be a reason for this. "What's going on?"

Harry and Dougie exchanged faces before they both turned to Danny, who's not playing attention to either of them as he carried on playing with his food.

Dougie coughed to grab his attention for the time being.

Bob and Debbie clearly know of who's to blame as they turned and faced Danny who is now looking up and watched them for the moment. "Yeah?"

"Daniel please explain to us of what's going on." She asked.

Turning his attention to and from Tom's parents and his little sister, Danny took a deep breath as he pushed his plate, still full, to the side as he sighed. Where can he begin? "Well we just got a lot of stress going on at this moment about the tour and everything else." Danny replied.

Bob leans forwards towards his direction, no joke or games playing on his mind as he wants to know of what's on Tom's mind and he wants to know NOW. "Danny I will ask one more time. What is wrong with Thomas?"

"He's still upset with Giovanna that's all." Harry thought to help Danny out, not that he needs it but it's something that it should be discuss with only Tom and Danny. The parents can wait later if they want to mention something. "He's missing her."

Bob turned his attention to Harry for a moment or so, trying to think if this is true but soon nodded to his explanation. "Thank you for filling me in Harry." He finally said.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Danny agreed with Harry for the time being, knowing that he has to do something as a thank you later but then he thought, for once, that maybe he done it for Tom's stake, not his.

Carrie and Charlie got up from the table. "Mum, dad we've are going out for the night and if I was you, I think we should leave the boys to it." She said with a nod from Charlie.

The Fletcher's exchanged looks before nodding towards each other before Debbie nodded to Carrie. They soon got up from the table and left after they asked Harry to pass a message on to Tom to ring them as soon as.

Once they left, they looked towards each other before turning to Danny, whose cleaning up.

"I think it's time for them to speak for proper Harry, I can't stand this." Dougie said as he sighed.

"Well Dougs, it's not only pissing you off, it's pissing me off as well baby." Harry mentions as he rolled his eyes for a moment. "Hope your hearing this Danny." He added.

Danny turned his attention to Harry and knew that it was for Tom after all, so the boys are still ganging up on him for something…He sighed. "Fine then but I won't be cleaning up for a while."

"I think you do as I _did _help you out with Bob otherwise I could have let you get a beating from him." A small smirk appeared on Harry lips.

Danny turned his full attention on the Drummer for the time being until giving in as a small nod came from him. Leaving everything behind, Danny turned and went upstairs, hoping that Tom be all right with him.

Harry watched before taking over Danny's job while Dougie helped, both annoyed with the other boy but then they are only protecting Tom as they both know of what he's going through at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

5:

By midnight, Dougie and Harry went to bed while Danny still awake, thinking of what to do as he damn right knew that Tom was still awake listening to his music but in the music room. The only thing he could of think was, sorry, sorry and yet another sorry so if he went in there and only mention the word he knew that he would get a beating from someone and that someone isn't Bob.

Sighing as he paced around the room, Dr Dre beats in his ears as humming with a song that it should be deserved heard, Danny looked of what he placed down on a piece of paper and thought that it's useless even after spending a lot of time writing it down but then he couldn't really think of something.

Turning on his heels of foot, Danny headed out, went to Tom's room only it's half opened with Marvin on the bed, sleeping. Taking his headphones out of his ears and turning his Ipod off, Danny gently stepped in-side the room, took a look around and notice that Tom was no where in sight.

"Tom?" His Bolton accent echoed the room but no response coming from the Londoner.

Taking further steps in, Danny's eyes notice that Tom's bed hasn't been used and yet a meow came from Marvin, who is now awake. His big green eyes looking right at him as he meowed once more. This certainly got someone's attention as someone came from outside baloney and went to see if Marvin is all right.

Tom.

Not even noticing Danny there, Tom placed the ginger tom cat in his arms as Marvin started purring. He stroked behind his ears. "My baby boy." Tom whispered.

Now wishing that he could be in his arms and not to fuck around with the blonde emotions by fucking someone else while forgetting his feelings towards Tom, Danny sighed which yet again got Tom's attention as he looked up and their eyes locked for a moment before Tom pulled back and stared at Marvin.

Danny knew that he hurt Tom really badly and wish he could take everything away to make things better for both of them. To be honest, he didn't even know why he slept with that girl! Hell he's Danny fucking Jones but looking at Tom's face, his world fell apart and all he wanted to do is to make Tom happy.

Slowly taking a step forward, Danny watched and notices that Tom is trying not to turned and shout at him, which he deserves personally. Just watching his fingers all over Marvin, he wished that he could have Tom's fingers running through his hair, down his chest, further down…

"Danny what do you want?" A voice breaking in to his image world which got Danny's attention as he jumped and notice something else which doesn't need to say, luckily.

"I want to talk to you."

Sighing from his point of view, Tom still didn't moved or in-fact done anything as he just stood there, waiting. After a few minutes, he finally looked up to see if Danny ran away or something. "I am waiting."

Walking towards him, Danny made it to the bed without anything else from him and sat down, not near him though as he looked down at his hands.

"Danny, seriously I am waiting otherwise I need you out of here." Tom mentions after yet another round of silence.

"Tom I am sorry for what I done, I really am." His voice barely a whisper as feeling so guilty of what he done and yet wish he could remind back time to the Soap Awards night. Guess he can't.

Watching him with his brown eyes, Tom looked really dead as he go red eyes more than brown and yet this is breaking more of Danny's heart that it's impossible to break it more but somehow it's working.

Now looking down, Tom started crying and without hesitation, Danny got him in his arms and luckily the other boy didn't pulled him away as he cried right in to his chest. Now feeling more guilty than ever, Danny stroked his hair as got thinking of how to make things work between them….if Tom ever want to. He will do anything for him, anything for him hell even die for him….

_Whoa Danny how much do you like this dude? He's your best friend...! Right he got feelings for you and secondly you like him back that's saying something but do you honesty love him more than anything in the whole wide world? Come on you are Danny Jones after all. The one and only who likes girls and by the look of things, Tom as well. Think!_

Looking back down on his lap, he notice that Tom is just a small person who wants to be loved, not to be fucked around, not anymore so Danny kissed him on top of Tom's head, gently getting his phone out to text Georgia to say that it's over before throwing the phone to the side to pay more attention to Tom.

Hearing gentle snores coming from him, Danny smiles as he didn't moved what so ever and fell asleep against Tom's head as keeping his arms protectively around him for the whole night.

**~*McFLY Above The Noise*~**

The whole night went by and yet Tom and Danny haven't moved once. Harry been checking on them every now and then but was really shocked at first when he went in and notices them together and now every time he checks on them, his mind tells him that it's sweet and cute and it's about fucking time they get somewhere and hopefully don't get hurt by girls.

Even Dougie once checked on them and thought it's sweet and went to cook them dinner as its mid day now. Walking in to the room, Dougie's eye locked with Tom's as he seems shocked and confused of what's going on. "Afternoon mate." He said.

Tom nodded after a moment before letting a long yawn as he turned and felt Danny's chin against his head and smile but then frowned as he just remembered of what happen last night so he's more confused than ever. Hell why is Danny here? He doesn't even like him like that so he pushed the Bolton boy away and ran in to the bathroom.

Dougie is confused as he watched Danny eyes opening and confused as he looked around before panicking slightly. "Don't worry Danny he's in there." He said, pointing to the bathroom door.

Turning his head to see of where Dougie is pointing, he got up from the bed and started making his way towards the door which he can hear Tom muttering words but don't know what though. Turning his head towards Dougie, he signalled him to come over and stand by him.

Nodding towards his band member, the young McFLY did and stood on the other side of the door which is can now hear Tom saying swear words which isn't like him what so ever. "Hope he's all right." He muttered mainly to himself.

"I hope so as well."

"What did you do this time Danny Jones?"

Putting his hands up, Danny looked at him with a serious face. "I done nothing what so ever dude and seriously I think we need to sort this out otherwise I've be the next one to go in-sane." He said half joking.

Dougie nodded towards him as gently knocking on the door. "Tommy, mate, please come out."

"Not coming out." He replied through the door.

Dougie took a deep breath as Danny shook his head, confused mainly.

"Tom what's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Both the McFLY's saw the door opening and notice that Tom's brown eyes looked right at Danny with anger within them. "You want to fuck my mind up don't you?" He asked totally not Tom at all.

"What do you mean?"

"You can honesty think you can mess with my mind and feelings don't you but I don't think so, not anymore."

Taking it all in, Danny is really confused of what's going inside of Tom's mind so he turned towards Dougie this time. "Dougs can you give us a second please."

Dougie look from one to another before turning and walking out of the room.

Danny turned his head towards Tom and sighed. "Tom what is on your mind?"

Turning his head towards him, Tom sighed as controlling his temper. "I….a lot of things but mainly confused."

"Like what? Please I need to know Tom."

Tom looked down as trying to think for the first thought that came to his mind but nothing came up as he sighed once more, annoyed with himself. "You."

Danny looked towards him but then it all clicked in but didn't mention anything otherwise he would make things worse.

"I am mainly confused due to you. What do you want Danny? Do you want to make me feel so…heartbroken?"

Shocked of what the other boy just mention, he couldn't believe it. "Me…Tom please I am trying not to hurt you" He mentions. "But I know I already that I done that to you." He added quickly as Tom about to open his mouth to argue back.

Closing his mouth, Tom made a small re-mark towards him but then shut up.

"Tom look, I love you with all my heart, with body and soul. I know I fuck up half the time but who was the one who helped me out? You. Whose the one who been there of when no one else was there for me? You. Since we've been so close for almost eight years and I am so glad that I got someone like you Thomas because I Love You." He mentions the last bit with all of his heart and feelings.

Now the tears running down his cheeks as he watched him and couldn't believe it of what he mention, especially coming from Danny Jones! Feeling Danny wiping his tears away from his cheeks, Tom leans in and kisses him right on the lips.

Danny kisses him back as pulling him in his arms protective. This is the best day that Danny could ever have and yet from that day on, Danny and Tom became the new Flones and every fan loved it, even families did.

Can it get any better than this?

**~*McFLY*~**

**Sorry for the shitty ending but I hope you like it and well I might be making a second story to this when my mind gets thinking ideas but at this moment, my mind is doing a Hollywood Undead and McFLY story together.**

**Anyway enjoy and R/R please (:**

**Cazziiee. x**


End file.
